


Love to Spite

by enygmashow



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: But its ok theres clones, Character Death, M/M, Violence, Yoglabs, xephos is a dick but thats normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enygmashow/pseuds/enygmashow
Summary: Lalnable isn't free from the past. Lalnable isn't free from how weak Lalna once was. Xephos can make him weak.And he knows exactly how do it.





	Love to Spite

There was a part of Xephos that was always spiteful.

A part of him that, deep down, wanted to scream ‘Fuck this’ and storm off the moment shit hit the fan. A part of him that _lived_ to frustrate those who oppose him in such little ways that his actions seem like accidents. They never are. He thinks about them too much to allow them to be anything but accidents.

Xephos, as kind as the man wanted to be, loved to act out. Human nature, he thinks. This is part of it. It's not a crime to cave in to nature now, he thinks.

But outside of those spiteful moments, of drama, frustration, and rage, Xephos was a soft man. Careful as to what he did, what he said, especially around him.

He knows what makes Lalna melt. Softly drawing letters in the palm of his hand, other worldly in nature, but soothing. Wrapping his arms around his waist and listening to him talk about his latest project, getting lost in the look of passion on Lalna’s face until he got caught staring. Softly kissing his forehead, brushing strands of hair behind his ear as he heard him giggle softly out of habit alone. Oh how that’d tug on heartstrings, making him weak.

Mumbling quietly, Xephos would call Lalna the light of his life. A saying from home, of true devotion. The gesture was so uniform, so repetitive, but there was something about it that just made them both weak.

Oh, how he loved him.

Oh, how he loves him.

Even as his chest burns, crimson staining gloves hands as he was lured into the spiders web yet again by his own weakness. His own longing for what they once had, abandoned in the name of immortality. This was the price for that, he thought as the stolen blade tore through his chest and the pristine white of the room grows more red by the second.

This is a game he could never win at this point. A man of the future, loving the present, longing for the past. That was his weakness that Lalnable knew oh-so-well. He knew how he caved when he played the part of Lalna. How his heart melted so easily, only to become nothing more than his dinner the moment he wandered into his cell, haze of denial being cut through with a blade kept oh so sharp.

_Just for him._

Everything is becoming numb now, Lalnable hunched over him as he sticks the blade into his hip again and soaks in the look on Xephos’ face as he _squirms._ His smile is prideful and taunting, spiteful, already enjoying yet another victory as he plays with his food.

Xephos remains a spiteful man. He’ll never admit defeat. Even as he’s turned into nothing more than blood and gore in his hands, Xephos is a man with pride. The amount of times Lalnable has tugged at his heart strings to get him into this position was almost laughable. An error, a misstep, a miscalculation, whatever the excuse may be for Xephos walking head first into the cell of a cannibal, it’s always the same in the end.

He wonders what would happen if he changed that. He can make him weak as well. Lalnable isn't free from the past. Lalnable isn't free from how weak Lalna once was. Xephos can make him weak. 

And he knows exactly how to do it. With their faces so close, it’s almost too easy. Reaching up to brush messy hair behind his ear and plant a kiss on his forehead, he can almost feel the moment where Lalnable’s heart stops. When he catches his breath as Xephos simply begins to mouth the words that always followed the gesture.

He can barely finish before Lalnable slits his throat, and the familiar metallic taste rushes past his lips in place of words. All feeling fades, besides that of _satisfaction_.

If this is the moment where he decides that the world doesn’t need Xephos anymore, he wouldn’t complain. If the darkness stays eternal, that last moment will last forever. Because Xephos is a spiteful man, and even as he wakes up moments after, he can’t help the feeling of pride slowly returning from that moment of weakness.

Never before has he felt so _alive_ , seconds after his bloody demise.

Because this time, Just this one time:  
  
_Xephos won_.


End file.
